


Realisations

by One4theoverlypassionate



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One4theoverlypassionate/pseuds/One4theoverlypassionate
Summary: "Tahira and Amina never got around to officially announcing their relationship."





	Realisations

Tahira and Amina never got around to officially announcing their relationship.They didn't have to.Their friends were some of the least perceptive people in Ackley Bridge but even they managed to pick up on their unsubtle hints.

It started much like their relationship ; with a movie marathon.The large group of unruly teenagers were lounging around Miss Keane's living room and ignoring Chloe's instruction to keep the carpet clean as they repeatedly threw popcorn at the TV whenever a character did something that even Zain and Jordan were too sensible to do.Tahira called dibs on the comfy armchair as soon as she entered the living room and never got up in fear that her seat would get nicked.As the afternoon dragged on Amina slowly moved closer and closer towards Tahira.Eventually she ended up getting off of the floor then onto her girlfriend's lap.Nobody seemed to notice or care because their eyes were transfixed on the bad horror film.All expect for Clint.He looked over from where he was perched on the couch's arm and sagely nodded at Amina when he noticed how she and Tahira were snuggled up together.

However the two girls avoided seeming like a couple as much as possible in public when they weren't hidden among their large cluster of friends.Ackley Bridge wasn't the kindest and most tolerant of towns.

The exception to this rule and the first time they felt safe and defiant enough to stop caring was the prom.They decided that the room was filled with too many dancing couples for anybody to notice or care and that everybody would probably forget about the events of prom once they started getting hammered at the unofficial afterparty.Plus , the student body was under the watchful eye of teachers that wouldn't tolerate anybody starting trouble at the event they had painstakingly organised to go off without a hitch and intended to be a reward and amazing experience for everyone.This lead to Tahira taking a leap of faith and being brave as she tentatively grabbed Amina's hand and lead her onto the dance floor.After a while the two girls became more comfortable and danced more freely , spinning each other around and being unafraid to dance together in a way that suggested they were more than friends.They eventually decided they needed a rest.Tahira begrudgingly let go off the other girl's waist.During their attempt to untangle themselves from each other Amina noticed the unmistakable clatter of high heels off the wood floor rushing towards them.She looked to her left to see Chloe charging towards them and absolutely glowing.  
"So are you two like a thing ,then?"She asked.Her eyes sparkling with excitement in the distinct way gay people's eyes do when they see people being gay in public.  
"Yep."Tahira simply answered with a shrug.  
At this moment Waqar sauntered over with a huge grin on his face.He was still on cloud nine after dancing with the boy Amina dubbed 'Lad from the rugby squad with nice eyebrows Waqar fancies.'  
"You're a bit late to the party Chloe."  
"Excuse me?"Chloe responded with a squint.  
"Everybody else has already figured it out.These two are as unsubtle as a brick to the face."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Watershed but can be read on it's own.There's also scenes I wrote or had in mind but couldn't figure out to include if there's any interest in me adding them on as missing scenes in another chapter.


End file.
